Koga Returns!
by fang-over-fortune
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha told there feelings about each other. They dicide to spend as much time as they can with each other. What will Inuyasha and Kagome do? But more importantly What will Koga do? read my story and find out. {Not all that good at Summarys}
1. Koga Returns!

Koga Returns!

They were fighting another demon for a Shekon jewel shard. This one was in the shape of a lion except 10 times the size. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and used wind scar. The demon jumped and landed behind Kagome. She turned around and shot it with an arrow. The lion fell to the ground. Kagome bent over and pulled the shard from the lion's mouth.

"That's another jewel shard. But we still have to get some more and the ones Naraku has. Oh, and the ones from that dirty stinking Koga. So let's go." Said Inuyasha starting to walk off.

"Inuyasha, Hold on. We shouldn't jest leave. It's almost dark." Yelled Kagome after him.

Inuyasha turned around fast and smelt the air. Kagome stopped and looked around. All she saw was Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha jumped in the trees and cut some down. They saw Kanna and Kagura standing there looking at them. Kanna looked at her mirror. Kagura pulled out her fan.

"Kagome, get out of here." Said Inuyasha.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to help." She said pulling out an arrow.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and got ready for battle. Out of nowhere Koga jumped out and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha turned around but they were gone. Just wait Koga. I'm coming for you. And this time I'll kill you. Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit Kanna and Kagura with wind scar and jumped backwards. He turned around and ran after Koga. Koga was almost to the cave of the wolf demon clan. Kagome was yelling at him the whole time to put her down. They got there and all the wolf demons looked at them. Koga set Kagome down. She tried to run but he grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him so she could not leave. Kagome went to slap him but he grabbed her hand.

"Koga what do you think you are doing!" yelled Kagome.

"I told you that you were my woman and not that ignorant puppy's." He said looking at her.

Inuyasha came to the cave and walked right in. All the wolf demons looked at him and got up.

"KOGA! GIVE KAGOME BACK AND FIGHT ME! OR ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE YOUR DEMONS DO THE DIRTY WORK FOR YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga looked at him and smiled. He picked Kagome back up and walked deeper into the cave. The wolf demons got up and walked toward Inuyasha. He pulled out his sword and used wind scar. The demons that he missed jumped on him and he tore them off one by one.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kanna, & Kagura

Kanna and Kagura had gotten back up and were really mad. Sango tried to use her boomerang but Kanna shot it back at her with her mirror. Miroku used wind tunnel and all most sucked up Shippo. Kirara jumped and picked up Shippo. Sango was on the ground and Kirara picked up Sango as well and set them behind Miroku. Miroku put his cloth back on. Kirara jumped at Kanna and knocked her over. Miroku took his staff and hit Kagura with it. Miroku hit Kagura in the head with his staff. Kirara kicked Kanna in the head. They both got knocked out. Sango woke up to find Miroku rubbing her butt. She slapped him and left a mark. They all got on Kirara's back and rode off to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome & Koga

"Koga you better let me down now! I'm already involved with Inuyasha! We are already planning to have a kid!" She yelled at Koga.

Koga walked farther into the cave.

"Kagome, I told you. You will not belong to that whelp. I won't allow it. You are mine and that is all there is to it!" he said setting her against the wall.

He leaned over to give her a kiss but she slapped him. He grabbed her hands and tried again. Kagome kneed him in the forbidden zone. He stood there and held her hands not letting her go. He laid his head on Kagome's shoulder and whimpered.

Inuyasha

The demons had stolen Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and he was up against a wall. One of the demons jumped at him. He ducked and the demon ran into the wall. Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was cut on his leg. Inuyasha jumped at one of the demons. The demon opened his mouth and he got bit on the shoulder. Inuyasha got really mad. So mad he started to turn into his demon form. He looked at the demons.

"Get out of my way and I wont use force!" he said.

The demons did not move. Inuyasha looked at them with his red eyes. He jumped and hit one in the head. All the others looked at him. He jumped in the air and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. The demons fell to the ground. Most knocked out but some just hurt bad enough to keep them on the ground. Inuyasha ran toward the sent of Kagome. He could hear Kagome yelling so he ran faster.

"Koga get away from me!" she yelled.

Inuyasha ran in and knocked Koga over. Koga looked at him and immediately ran at him. Inuyasha got some blood on his claws and used Claw of Blood. Koga fell on the ground. He got back up and ran at him again. Inuyasha jumped and Koga ran into the wall and fell to the ground.

"You were never faster than me before." He said.

"You need to stay away from my family Koga. And if you don't I will kill you." Inuyasha said looking at him with his red eyes filled with fury.

Koga looked at him and ran off his clan close behind him. Inuyasha started to walk off. Kagome was still on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Kagome. Don't come near me. I don't know what I will do next." He said.

Kagome got up and walked behind Inuyasha. She taped him on the shoulder. He tuned around and looked her in the eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. He closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked in. Miroku smiled and Sango and Shippo stood there wide mouthed. Two minutes later they finally let go of each other. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head.

"What was that all about you two?" asked Shippo.

"Get off my head you little demon!" Inuyasha yelled not even paying attention to him.

"Kagome are you ok? Did Inuyasha pull you into this?" asked Sango.

"No… I did this on my own. See he was in demon form and last time the command did not work so I didn't think it would work this time. And last time a kiss worked so I tried it again. I just got so into it I could not stop. We told you guys. We love each other." She said still looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha's head and onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome broke the stare between them. She looked at Sango and Miroku. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Shippo jumped off Kagome and stood on the ground staring at them. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out side and started to walk to Keade's hut. Inuyasha bent down and picked up Tetsusaiga.

"Let's go. We don't want them to leave us behind." Said Miroku walking off followed closely by Shipp and Sango on Kirara's back.

They walked and walked and walked. They finally got to Keade's hut. Inuyasha walked in and sat down. He took off his shirt so Keade could wrap his wounds in bandages. She left so Kagome and Inuyasha could talk alone. Inuyasha put his shirt back on. He looked at Kagome and smiled.


	2. School!

School!

They walked and walked and walked. They finally got to Keade's hut. Inuyasha walked in and sat down. He took off his shirt so Keade could wrap his wounds in bandages. She left so Kagome and Inuyasha could talk alone. Inuyasha put his shirt back on. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Inuyasha. I…I have to go back to my time. Is that ok?" Asked Kagome with a look of worry on her face.

"Sure. But I'm coming with you. I'll where that thing on my head." He said looking at her.

"It's called a hat Inuyasha." She said.

She looked at him and smiled. They got up and walked out not paying attention to the others. They got to the well and jumped in. When they got to the other side Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran to the house. She quickly ran upstairs ignoring the stares from Sota, Grandpa, and her mom. They ran into her room and shut the door.

"Ok. I have school in an hour. It's my last day so I'll be gone for most of the day. Just stay in here." She said shutting the curtain.

"I want to go. I'll where that thing. Com' on Kagome. I never get to go." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha I don't think that is a good idea. But if you want to I guess you can." She said handing him a red hat.

"Hey you guys. So Inuyasha are you going to stay and teach me something?" Sota asked walking in.

"Sorry Sota. Maybe some other time. We have to go." Inuyasha said ruffling his hair and walking past.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and Inuyasha's hand and started to walk out the door when the door bell rang. She let go of his hand and opened the door to find her friends standing in front of her. She stared wide eyed at them.

"Kagome your back out of the hospital. Are you all right? Your grandpa said that you were covered in scabs and that you had a bad cough and fever." Said Yuki one of her friends.

"Oh yeah, right. Well you guys this is Inuyasha. He's going to go to school with us today so um be nice ok." Said Kagome taking Inuyasha's hand again and walking through the door.

Kagome's friends looked at each other and followed them. He is so cute, Yuki thought. Why is he wearing a hat? Thought Ayumi. Did she dump that jealous creep for him, thought Eri. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder forgetting anyone else was there. Her friends stopped and looked at them wide eyed. They ran up to Inuyasha and Kagome. They were almost to school when Hojo walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. Who is your friend?" he asked eyeing Inuyasha.

"Oh! Hi Hojo. This is Inuyasha. He is a friend of mine. A very close friend of mine." She said stepping in front of Inuyasha.

He looked at her confused and walked toward the school. Kagome herd the bell ring. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran toward the school. She got into class and sat in the back row next to Inuyasha. Every body turned around to see who he was. He looked at them with his golden eyes. Kagome's arch enemy saw him and could not keep her eyes off of him. She got up and sat on the other side of him.

"So. What's your name cutie?" she asked leaning over.

"Inuyasha. Who are you?" he said looking at the front of the class.

"Kara. So where are you from?" she asked touching his hand.

Kagome looked over and saw that she was questioning him. She saw two empty seats at the front of the class. She got up and moved to the front knowing Inuyasha would follow her. Inuyasha saw her and followed as expected. Kara opened her mouth in awe. The teacher walked in and immediately saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome who is your friend? And why is he wearing a hat?" the teacher asked.

"Oh. Um…this is Inuyasha. He is wearing a hat because…he wants to." She said.

"Ok. Turn to page 465 in your poem books." The teacher said, "Inuyasha why don't you start."

"He can't. He has reading problems." Kagome blurted out.

Two classes later, it was gym and they were playing basketball. Kagome and Hojo were the captions. Kagome was second caption and Hojo was first caption. Hojo got to pick first. He looked at Kagome seeing that she was looking at Inuyasha.

"I pick the new boy." Hojo said looking at Inuyasha.

"What! You don't even like Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

"So. He looks like he would be good at basketball." Hojo said looking at Kagome with love in his eyes.

Inuyasha saw and got really mad. Then Kagome picked and Hojo picked and it went on until all the teens were picked. Then the game started. Hojo gave Inuyasha a hard time. He pushed him and bumped him out of the way. But when Inuyasha took the ball from him and made it in the hoop scoring the winning basket and just stood there with his arms crossed not looking tired like the rest of the teens. Kagome smiled and ran up to him giving him a hug. Hojo gave him an evil look. End of school, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they headed toward Kagome's house followed by her friends. They did not know that Hojo and Kara were following them though.

"Inuyasha we need to get going so let's hurry." Said Kagome walking a little faster.

She ran into her house. Her friends walked in right after them. Hojo and Kara climbed up to Kagome's window. When they got to Kagome's room they did not know Kagome's friends, Hojo, and Kara had followed them and Inuyasha took off the hat. All the friends watched in awe. Wow, thought Yuki. Oh, I just want to touch them, thought Ayumi. I knew it was too good to be true, thought Eri. They all walked up to him and grabbed his ears.

"Let go of my EARS!" Inuyasha yelled turning around.

The girls let go. Seeing the ears, Hojo and Kara ran to the front door, ran up the stairs, and ran into Kagome's room. Hojo jumped in front of Kagome and Kara grabbed Kagome's friend and pulled them to the wall.

"What are you!" Hojo yelled.

"Dose it matter! Now get away from my life mate! If you don't you won't have a heart to care for her anymore." Inuyasha yelled putting his hand on Tetsusaiga's handle and looking at Hojo.

Hojo stood his ground shaking. He looked down at the sword. Kagome pushed her way past him and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Hojo, Kara, and Kagome's friends ran after them. Kagome ran to the Bone Eaters Well. Hojo caught up to them and grabbed on to Inuyasha's outfit. Kagome jumped into the well followed closely by Inuyasha. Hojo jumped in and hit the ground. He looked around.

"Where the hell did they go!" Hojo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha and Kagome were almost to the Feudal Are. They climbed out of the well and saw that Shippo was standing there waiting for them. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha picked him up by the scruff.

"Do you always have to sit on my HEAD!" Inuyasha yelled while throwing Shippo on the ground.

"Kagome Inuyasha threw me again." Shippo said.

"Oh. Inuyasha don't do it again or I'll us the command on you." She said walking toward the village.

Inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed her hand. They walked to the village in silence. Shippo ran to catch up to them. Miroku and Sango were in Keade's hut talking to Keade. Inuyasha walked in and sat down followed by Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. He turned around and looked at Shippo and Kagome.

"So, where is Kirara?" he asked shutting his eyes.

"I'm letting the villagers borrow her for the harvesting." Said Sango.


	3. The New Incarnation

Inuyasha got up and walked out side. He had smelt Nirroku. Kagome and the others got up and followed Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and started to run at full speed toward the smell of Nirroku. But he was forgetting one thing.

"Inuyasha STOP! Remember they do not have Kirara right now so we all have to walk." Kagome said in his ears.

Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome down. Miroku and Sango caught up with them and they all walked toward the sent of Nirroku. Inuyasha smelt the air again. I smell human blood. And Nirroku! He thought running toward the sent. Kagome and the others ran after him. They stopped and looked around. They saw that all the people had no faces and that a man was standing over by the water with no clothes on.

"Kagome hide in the trees ok." Inuyasha said glancing at her.

Kagome shook her head yes and ran to the trees. The man looked at Inuyasha. He got up and stood there eyeing Inuyasha.

"Sango get in the trees and make sure Kagome dose not come out." Miroku said.

"Ok." Sango said running to the trees.

The man walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his shirt. Inuyasha looked at him and smiled. The man let go and stepped backwards.

"Are you the one who is killing people and stealing there faces?" Inuyasha asked watching his every move.

"Yes but all of them except this one was ugly. After that I stole women, money, and the rarest food and cloth. But it wasn't enough. There is something missing. But what. Do you know what I am missing? Maybe a name. I know. I'll call myself Nihkolu." he responded looking around.

Inuyasha ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck. The man grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him onto Miroku. They got up and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. He ran up to hit him but Nihkolu jumped and hit Inuyasha with his foot. Nihkolu pulled out one of the bandit's sword. He ran up to Inuyasha while he was still on the ground and stabbed his stomach which pinned him to the ground. Nihkolu jumped away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha fainted from the blood loss. Nihkolu was cut up. Just then Nirroku's poisonous wasps flew on him. Nihkolu absorbed them and was fully healed. Kagome saw Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled running to Inuyasha.

Nihkolu saw Kagome. I know her. I recognize her. She is what I am missing, he thought. He grabbed the rope on the side of a bandit's belt and used it as a lasso to get Kagome. It hooked around her arm and tightened. He pulled it and Kagome fell to the ground. He walked up to her. He rapped the rope around Kagome tying her up. He bent over and picked her up. Kagome struggled to get lose but he held her tighter.

"You're Kagome. You're the one I have been missing. You are mine." Nihkolu said running into a forest.

"Put me down! You hurt Inuyasha! I have to help him!" Kagome yelled struggling.

Nihkolu ran to the cave were Onigumo laid. He laid Kagome down were he use to lie. She wiggled around trying to get out. But it was no use. She tried and tried and tried but the ropes were too tight. So she gave up. She lay on the floor yelling Inuyasha's name at the top of her lungs. Nihkolu walked up to her and put his hand over Kagome's mouth.

"You are mine now. So stop calling that retched half-demon's name. You belong to me. Nihkolu." He said leaning her closer to him and removing his hand to give her a kiss.

She spat in his face. He wiped it off and smiled. He leaned over really fast and gave her a kiss. He would not let go. She struggled but it did not work.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke up and found that he was in Kaede's hut. He leaned forward and grabbed his stomach from the pain. He sat there in his pain thinking of what might have happened to Kagome. Shippo walked in and sat next to Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango walked in and looked at him.

"Are you all right Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking at his wound.

"I'm fine. Where is he! Where did he take Kagome! Where is Nihkolu!" Inuyasha commanded getting up.

"Inuyasha you should not get up. You are badly wounded. So don't move." Sango said.

Inuyasha stood up and put on his shirt. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha pulled away and walked outside. He smelt the air and picked up the sent of Nihkolu fast. He ran toward the sent.

Nihkolu & Kagome

Nihkolu let go ten minutes later. Kagome took a deep breath and fell over. She was gasping for breath. Nihkolu bent over and leaned her against the wall.

"Let me go. Inuyasha needs my help! Please." Kagome said looking into Nihkolu's

eyes.

Nihkolu looked at her. He walked away and grabbed some food. He popped it in his mouth and chewed it. He leaned over and put the food in her mouth already chewed. She spat it out and coughed up the rest. Nihkolu looked at her and walked out of the cave.

"I know you are coming Inuyasha. And I _am _ready." Nihkolu said looking at the sky.

He walked back in and sat next to Kagome. He put his arm around her and held her close. He fell asleep holding her.

Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku were on Kirara and were following Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He was getting closer and closer to Nihkolu and Kagome. Inuyasha smelt the air and turned left.

"Inuyasha can you keep running like this?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" he yelled at Miroku.

Inuyasha saw the cave and stopped. He smelt the air. Why would he take Kagome here? He thought. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Sango got off Kirara and walked to the cave. Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"You guys are not going in there. This is my fight and mine alone. I have to save Kagome." Inuyasha said walking into the cave.

Inuyasha looked around. He saw Kagome and Nihkolu. Kagome was trying to edge away but his grip was too tight. Inuyasha got really mad and walked over to Kagome. He bent over and started to untie the rope.

"Inuyasha! You're here. Are you alright?" she whispered looking at his stomach.

Inuyasha put his finger to his mouth and kept untying the rope. The rope was off two minutes later. Kagome got up and gave Inuyasha a tight hug. Inuyasha picked her up and walked toward the exit. When they got out he put her down.

"So are you ok?" Kagome asked worried.

"I'll be fine. What did he do to you? And don't lie. I'm trying to get really mad right now so I can take it out on him." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hands.

"Ok. He kissed me for ten minutes, he passed food through his mouth, and he held me close to him while he slept." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was already walking toward the cave after she said 'kissed'. He pulled out Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran up behind him. Inuyasha walked in. He looked around. He did not see Nihkolu anywhere. He smelt the air. Kagome walked in and saw Inuyasha just standing there. Nihkolu jumped from the roof and grabbed Kagome from behind. She screamed. Inuyasha turned around.

"Drop the sword and I wont hurt her." He commanded.

If I drop my sword I will turn into a full demon, thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not want Kagome hurt so he dropped the sword. Nihkolu smiled. He picked Kagome up and walked out of the cave. Kagome struggled to get free. Inuyasha followed them out. Nihkolu laughed. Inuyasha smiled.

"Lets see who will be the last one laughing." Inuyasha said looking at him.

"You obviously don't know how much me and Kagome like each other." Nihkolu said.

Nihkolu looked at Kagome. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. While he was kissing her Inuyasha was getting really mad and started to turn into a full demon. Inuyasha's eyes turned red. His claws and teeth grew. He was getting to mad. Inuyasha was forgetting everything. Even Kagome. Nihkolu let go of Kagome. He looked up and saw Inuyasha transforming.

"Why dose he look different my love?" asked Nihkolu.

"Oh-no. Miroku! Sango! Hold Inuyasha! He's changing into full demon!" Kagome yelled, "And don't call me your love!"

Miroku and Sango heard Kagome yell and ran to Inuyasha. They grabbed his arms. Inuyasha struggled. He knew everybody's weakness now. He looked at Miroku. He was Inuyasha's first target. He pulled his arm away from Miroku and slit Sango's stomach open. Miroku looked at Sango as she fell to the ground. He ran over to her and knelt beside her. He picked her up and started to cry. Kagome was trying to get away from Nihkolu but he would not let go. Inuyasha ran up to them and punched Nihkolu in the face. Kagome fell to the ground. Kagome stood up and ran to Inuyasha. She gave him a tight hug. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and through her to the ground. Kagome got knocked out. Nihkolu got up and ran over to Kagome.

"YOU NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM HER NIHKOLU! IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU WITH MORE PAIN! I CAN DO A LOT MORE WHEN I AM TRANSFORMED!" Inuyasha yelled.

He did not remember Kagome until he had hurt her for that was his weakness. He ran up to Nihkolu and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Nihkolu was torn to shreds. The Saimyo-Sho came to heal him but Inuyasha would not let them pass. He used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. When all the wasps were gone he walked up to Nihkolu's back. He took some blood that was on his hand and used Claw of Blood right where the spider was. The pieces of Nihkolu stopped moving. Inuyasha stood there and watched them. Miroku was really mad. He got up and grabbed Tetsusaiga. Miroku threw at Inuyasha. It hit him on the head. Inuyasha looked at his sword. He bent over and picked it up. He turned back into his normal self. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He ran over to her and picked her up.

"You are **_never _**aloud to toss Tetsusaiga aside again!" Miroku yelled walking over to Sango and picking her up.

"I'm sorry Miroku. Let's go. Call Kirara." Inuyasha said starting to walk towards Keade's hut.

* * *

Hey will you all please review so I know if it's good or not. Give me some Idea's and I might use them. (Can not promise i can cuz i have some of the chapters all ready done and am waiting for the right time to put them in.Sry.)

Thank you for reading my story : )


	4. authers note

Hey this is just a authors note. So yeah. Um, I won't be able to up date for a while. Sry.

P.s. I will be checking in regularly and writing. So if you could. Please give me some new Ideas! Thanx.

INUYASHA RULES!

AND HE' S HOT!


End file.
